Spell-Worker ?s
by Montressor
Summary: UPDATE 1/30: Chapter 2- Comments. Witness what happens when I let my proofreaders help me comment on your comments (Great Powers Help me!!). Chapter 1- Questions: Questions about the story Spell-Worker answered. Questions welcome.
1. Questions on the Story

Ahem. Thank you, thank you and welcome. On this page I answer the questions my proofreaders ) said they thought other people might want to know. What folllowed was basically this:  
  
Me: You're not paid to think,  
Proofreaders: "You don't pay us now!!",   
Me: That's right, and if you're not careful I'll cut your pay by half!!"   
  
Anyway here's the answers they insisted I put in.  
  
**Couldn't you have answered these in the story?**  
Yes but that would take up a lot of space, interuppt my story, and if I interuppt it too often I confuse myself.  
*Who are the Proofreaders?  
Two brothers, a cousin, a friend three dogs, a cat, a silver-colored-goldfish, 4 pewter dragons, and all the voices in my head with occasional help from the house's resident ghost(s?) .But between us only the first 3 actually do any work, and even then...  
  
  
**Do Nita and/or Kit have a "certain ring".**  
I know but I'm not saying because:  
1.) what they do is none of my business and  
2.) it's not really important to what little plot I have   
(and 3.) I'm too lazy).  
  
**Is Liam a wizard and if not why does all this magic stuff seem normal to him?** (They just wouldn't shut up about this question)  
No Liam is not a wizard. That's all I can tell you for now. Maybe later I'll go into it,   
I dunno yet.   
  
**(from "r ()") Is Liam a Power?**   
I'm gonna leave that question open, because I might wanna use it later on. 'S a good one though.  
  
** (from "Reana" )Wasn't there more to this?**  
Ya probably. I can never rememeber when I write, what exactly it is I write, one of the reasons I have the proofreaders.  
  
  
**(From the wandering Blue Andalite) You devoted a *whole* chapter jsut to the desclamier? **  
Yes. Yes I did. Why? I dunno. Everyone else had one why shouldn't I.  
* Old Harrry Potter series? When does this story take place? Sometime between Then, Now and Not Soon Enough.  
Got more questions? Stick 'em in a review of either this page or the Spell-Worker story. 


	2. Some Comments on Comments

Messages to Reviews from the Author (M.) and her Proofreaders (PR. #?)  
Disclamier: The PR's had convinced me to let them number themselves, so don't blame me for the fact that X is not a number.   
  
*To Silpi: "I can't wait to find out what happens next!" Me too. especially since I almost never pay attnetion when I write.- M.  
  
*To r () : "i myself have a soft spot for those "powers" they are so cuddly"   
== Cuddly? -PR. #1  
== Yes Cuddly! i think they are too =) - PR# 24601   
== You think that about porcupines, skunks, the raptors from Jurassic Park, those Blast- Ended Skewrts in Harry potter... -PR. # 1  
== What's your point? -PR.# 24601  
  
"i'm really hyper and i' not supposed to be on the computer"   
I know the feeling. The PR.'s are like that all the time which is why I'm in charge of the computer (That I know that repeatedly hitting the computer with a metal baseball bat does Not fix the computer or make the internet faster :::glance at PR.# XI~:::) -M.  
== You didn't even give it a chance. And it's not ~, it's Squigllyline- PR.#XISquigllyline  
==She didn't need to. Remember that time you tried to drill a hole in your head to test that theory on dolphin communication?? - PR. # 4  
== That would've worked if you hadn't stopped me. -PR.#XISquigllyline  
(Don't get too worried about XISquigllyline, him and PR# 4 have been watching Ghostbusters again. They love the catchlines.- M)  
  
*To Reana: "YOu really have a handle on the story, and charators" :::to the PR.s::: See guys I toldcha so :::grumbles and various words I'm not allowed to write here from the PRs:::  
  
" I am oftened confused my the many lperchauns on my shouldar, all fighting for my attenion." Hey, maybe your leprachauns should team up with whatever's living in my room and hiding my stuff when I need it. Hmmm..then again..maybe not..they might give each other ideas - M.  
  
*To Yarrharr: "I've taken it (the Oath) at least three times by now but a girl can hope, can't she?" Of course she can. After all, you never know, you might actually be one and not know it.-M.  
  
  
** To The Wandering Blue Andalite: ((Can we call you Anda-dude? Cuase we're gonna anyway. -PR#XISquigglyline.))We'll take yer comments like you reviewed. One at a time =) -M.  
~~*"Wow,intresting,you devoted a *whole* chapter jsut to the desclamier? I guess you had to make the point clear to people,cause some people,unlike me,don't read author's notes." To be perfectly honest , I don't read my own notes. -M.  
~~*"I read the books when i was about 14 and I took the oath then too,so don't worry,you're nott he only one." HA someone ELSE on MY side! -M.  
" Liked this chapter,although,its a bit spooky,when she was opening the book,don't ask me why,it just is to me."   
=That's because I wrote it. -PR#6980118  
=No you didn't. You can't even put two sentnces together the right way -PR#1  
=Too can -PR6980118  
~~*"The ending was really intresting,I think we can all guess who the laughter belongs too."   
= Can you tell me because I have NO idea. -PR#12345  
~~*"Honeslty,its been a while since I've re-read the books. " Me too. I probably should read up though seeing's I'm writing a fic for it and all -M.  
~~*"Sugar is good."  
=That says it all right there. -PR# Pix.E.Stix  
= SUGAR PARTY! -PR#XISquigllyline  
=NO More Sugar Parties!! -PR#1  
=You just think you're important because you've got only One number to your name. -PR#XISquigllyline  
=And because it's an actual number -PR# Pix.E.Stix  
= That has nothing to do with that and you know lsd;kj :::the other PR's dog pile on PR#1, which isn't too hard since 3 of them ARE dogs.)  
~~*"Ofcurse there is scuh thing as plastic wood."  
=:::from the middle of the pile::: HA See I was Right! I WON!! Pay Up guys! -PR.#24601  
~~*"Alexanre's story is so sad,how he's life was ruin and everything" Not ruined necessarily,..just sorta...::loooooong silence:::: Okay ya you're right it was ruined.-M.  
~~*"The ending is true,the youngest do hold the most power,lets hope she accomplishes this task of hers" What more can I add?-M.  
~~*"My choice is let her go home"  
=Alright guys! Chalk up one for going home -M.  
=Ummmm...we can't -PR # 4  
= :::suspicious::: Why not? -M.  
=We don't have any chalk -Pr.#24601  
= Why not? :::Not sure she wants to know::: -M.  
=He ate it. :::points to PR#XISquigllyline, who is grinning sheepishly::: -All other PRs  
=:::puts head on the keboard::: I'm surronded. -M. 


End file.
